In the prior art, mechanic locks are used to lock the vehicles. For example, steering wheel locks serve to lock the steering wheels of vehicles; brake locks serve to lock the brake pedals; and switch gear locks serve to lock the switch gears so as to achieve the effect of burglar-proof. These locks have simple structures. Lock cores are easily destroyed so as not to work. Thereby, these locks only have the function of prolonging the time period of un-locking. Moreover, the users must lock and unlock the lock each time the car is stopped or driven. The operation is tedious.
Moreover, for another kind of vehicle locks which are installed within a vehicle body; cars include oil-interruption locks, power interruption locks, or switch locks. In these locks, a locking element of a lock core serves to lock the oil loops, switches or switch gears so as to achieve the object of burglar-proof. The installation process is very complicated. It is often that the components within the cars are detached for installing the locks. If faults occur in installation, maybe some accidents will occur.